Deck the Halls
by HisNameIsPeter
Summary: Harry tries to bring cheer to Christmas when all his friends leave for the holidays. This is my first Harry Potter story. Just a simple story of friendship and the magic of Christmas. Written for the 12 Days of Chirstmas Challenge.


**This story, written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge (learn more at my profile page), is my first Harry Potter story. I hope you enjoy! Please review this and let me know what you think. Did I do alright with the characters? Was it humorous, fun, or interesting? I would really like to know what you thought. **

**I am a huge Harry Potter fan, and I hope to write more for this in the future. Standard Disclaimer: I don't own chess or any of the mentioned Christmas songs. I don't own Harry Potter, and oddly still don't a letter inviting me to Hogwarts. C'mon people! Clearly a wizard here!**

**-HisNameIsPeter**

"Check mate."

Ron Weasley gloated with a sly smile as he cleverly slid his bishop across the board.

Harry couldn't argue with that. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. Ron chuckled at his friend and began to reset the white chess pieces for another intense game.

"You're going to be late you know."

The two competitive boys looked up at Hermione who was hauling a mile-high stack of library books. She smiled at them and tucked a lock of puffy brown curls behind her ear.

Ron grumbled. He and Hermione were both getting on the train that afternoon to spend the holidays with their families. Harry refused to ruin Christmas with the Dursley's, so he was going to spend the break studying for final exams.

Mrs. Weasley had offered for Harry to stay with Ron and the others over break, but he had politely declined. Kind as they were, Harry didn't want to pressure them into caring for another child.

So here he was. Hogwarts was completely decked out at Christmastime. Holly and garland strands ran around the high ceiling and red ribbons were wrapped around the doorways. Harry couldn't think of one entrance where a colorful wreath was missing. The outside had been lit up with white lights that glimmered in the gray winter sky.

Ron shot Harry an apologetic look and nodded at Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to stay for the holidays?" she asked as Harry and Ron began to carefully set aside the chess pieces.

"I'm sure." Harry said.

She smiled at him sadly and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I – um, we," she glanced at Ron. "Better be going."

Hermione straightened her posture and surprised Harry by leaning over and giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

And with that, Hermione Granger briskly pivoted and strode down the hallway and out the front hall, hair swishing back and forth all the way.

Ron stared at her, his jaw dropped nearly touching the floor. Harry snickered, earning an angry glare from his friend.

"Do need help packing?" Harry said, breaking tension.

Ron shrugged. "Not really. I should probably start though."

Harry nodded and waved his friend off, shouting a cheerful, "Merry Christmas!" He hurried out the room in the opposite direction.

As Harry hurried out the door, he bumped into Ginny Weasley, who was carrying a small suitcase.

"Hi Harry!" she smiled. "So sorry, have you seen Ron?"

"He just left the other way. Also, I think Fred and George were in the courtyard at the other side of school."

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Well, thank you Harry. Have a merry Christmas!"

"You too!" Harry called as she brushed past him. He continued out the door.

In the hallway, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" rung in the air as the bullfrog choir prepared for their holiday performance. The notes rose higher and higher as they made a grand finish. Students and teachers roaming the halls, including Harry, burst into a light round of applause.

Harry hurried down the hall, "Winter Wonderland" drifting behind him, where he found Luna Lovegood was jumping up in attempt to snatch her shoes that were dangling from a nearby pillar. Harry silently slid out his wand and whispered, "Accio, Luna's shoes!"

The shoes drifted down into Harry's open palm. Luna whirled around and grinned when she saw Harry.

"Hi, Harry. Thank you for retrieving my shoes!"

"No problem." He replied, handing the witch her shoes. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not staying." She said as she slid the sneakers over her mismatched fuzzy Christmas socks. "I'm going to my dad's house."

Harry nodded and bid his friend farewell and "Happy Holidays!" He continued down the hall, trying to imagine the peculiar ways of Christmas with the Lovegoods.

As he made his way further, Harry caught up with Neville Longbottom, who was sprinting down the corridor.

"Neville!" he called.

The other boy stopped for a split second and turned to Harry. He slowed his pace, allowing Harry to catch up, and then continued to race.

"What's going on?" Harry shouted over his friend's heaving breaths.

"I'm have to turn in this research paper," he panted. "Before the train leaves."

"I take it you're staying."

Neville nodded. "I'm glad you are too, so I won't be alone."

Harry grinned and shouted, "See you later!" as he turned down another hall, leaving Neville to his business.

Harry turned to the stairs, which were shifting across the room. He dashed onto one and began to run up, jumping over the rail to another platform as it began to move. He raced towards another and grumbled as it moved away from his destination. It took a couple more tries and fails to reach a staircase to the floor below, but Harry managed and ran out into the broad sunlight.

He raced past the large stones and the courtyard fountain, past the forest, and down the dirt path to Hagrid's Hut. Rubeus Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts, and a good friend of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Harry rapped on the large wooden door, and Hagrid opened it wide for him.

"Harry, welcome, welcome! Shouldn't yer be packin'?"

"Actually," Harry said as he stepped into the warm cottage. "I'm staying at Hogwarts for the holidays."

"Ah!" Hagrid smiled. "In that case, come and stay whenever ye want!"

Harry grinned. "I will."

"In fact, I might need you to watch Buckbeak, take 'er for a ride or somethin', if that's alrigh'."

Harry nodded excitedly. Christmas would be fun if he got to spend it with Hagrid.

Harry waved goodbye to the half-giant and hurried back to the castle. He took a ride down to the train station where his friends were now boarding.

"Hermione! Luna! Ron! Ginny!" he called out.

"Harry!"

The wizard looked up at all his friends who were waving from the train window.

"Bye Harry! Merry Christmas! Be safe! See you next semester!"

His friends waved from the window as the train whistle blew and the locomotive began its chug-chug-chugging off on the tracks. Harry waved until the train had become a little black dot in the distance. Then it disappeared from view.

That night, all the students remaining on campus gathered for a Christmas Eve feast in the dining hall. The festivities began with a performance from the choir, then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose to toast the students.

"We celebrate peace among wizards and witches and all that we've accomplished this semester. "

The students and teachers applauded politely as food was brought on platters to their tables.

Neville and Harry stared in awe at the steaming meal and engulfed the wonderous aromas that drifted from the plates.

"A merry Christmas to all!" Dumbledore announced. Harry could have sworned that the headmaster winked right at him. "And a happy new year! Enjoy your feast!"

As Harry James Potter dug in to the mashed potatoes, grilled vegetables, yeast rolls, chicken, and more, he remembered the miserable Christmases past.

Now thinking about it, this Christmas may not be all that bad.


End file.
